1st Generation Robinsuit
The first variation of the standard Robinsuits worn by Dick Grayson. thumb|306x306px History Creation Alfred created and designed a Robin suit for Dick so he would become Bruce's partner and ward. Alfred also put an R in the left chest portion of the suit. The Robin suit also has a gold utility belt with the emblem being a bird shape. The arm spikes on his arms are sharp points and the colors of the suit are green and red like his Flying Grayson costume. The cape is black on the backside and yellow on the front side. He now has a black mask that sticks to his face instead of the cirque de solie mask that he used to rescue Batman earlier. The boots are black and are tall to the lower portion of the legs. Preparing for Vengence After changing into his Sonar Batsuit, Bruce asks Alfred whether he should use the Batboat or Batwing. Dick suggests both as he enter's the Batcave now dress in his 1st Generation Robinsuit designed for him by Alfred. Bruce agrees that two against two are better odds and finally forms a partnership with Robin. Claw Island Seige Dick used the suit as Robin to help Batman defeat Two-Face and the Riddler on Claw Island. When they arrived after both the Batboat and Batwing were destroyed by the two villains they were separated when the Island begin moving upwards. Batman spotted a trap door and pointing its direction told Robin he had a way to get inside. Once he got in the door suddenly shut and locked trapping him. Battling Two-Face Robin began to make his way to Riddler's lair when Two Face suddenly appeared and lunged at him. Robin kicked the gun from the former District Attorney's hand and proceeded to beat him and kick him calling out the names of his family members who Two-Face killed before grabbing him by the collars of his suit and proclaims: "And this is for me!!", he then delivered a headbutt with the force of the blow knocking Two-Face backwards causing him to lose his balance and nearly fall off the cliff of the island until he hangs on to the rocks to prevent his fall. Two-Face goads Robin to kill him for that is what the young man wanted but Robin realizing he doesn't have the heart in him to commit murder sticks out his hand at Two-Face to pull him up saying that he rather see him in Jail. After pulling him up, Two-Face takes the opportunity to pull out his pistol and holds Robin at gunpoint bringing him inside. Captured and Rescued After Batman reached Riddler's lair, the villain revealed both Chase Meridian and Robin trapped in tube cages suspended above water spikes. He gives Batman a choice of saving one hostage but Batman outsmarts the Riddler by distracting him with a riddle of his own. Batman then destroys the Box by throwing a Sonar Batarang at it causing Riddler to lose his sanity as well as his intelligence. Before he collapses he springs the traps of both Chase and Robin's tubes causing them both to fall out of them to their deaths but Batman manages to save both. Family Avenged and Partnership with Batman. As the trio are on a beam with Robin untying Chase, Two-Face appears on a ledge and attempts to shoot them but Batman reminds Two-Face of his coin which can make the decision for him. Two-Face agrees and praises Batman for being a good friend but when Two-Face flips the coin, Batman throws a handful of identical coins in the air causing Two-Face to panic and struggle to keep track of which one is his lucky coin. He then loses his balance and falls to his death down the shaft as Robin watches. As Robin looks on with satisfaction knowing that Two-Face's death avenges his family. He sees Two-Face's hand catch his coin before he sinks in the water. Robin continued fighting crime in his 1st Generation suit with Batman. Two years later, he began wearing a new suit which was upgraded with a new design for him by Alfred. Behind the Scenes 250px|thumb|a stunt double photograghed by [[Herb Ritts.]] Design Several different variations were done by Carlos Huante, in the end Miles Teves would lead the design and fabrication of the Robinsuit. Trivia * Robin's costume in Batman Forever is not the classic costume of the comics that Dick Grayson wore, but it is more similar to the redesigned costume worn by the third Robin, Tim Drake. This costume was introduced in 1990, and it is rumored that Tim Burton had a hand in choosing it with the editors at DC, so that the public could accept changes the filmmakers felt they needed to make. They ended up choosing Neal Adams' design, after he warned them not to change the costume too much, as it is important to their brand familiarity. * The Robin costume in Batman Forever weighed 41 Ibs *In Watchmen, director Zack Snyder and comic book artist Dave Gibbons choose to parody the molded muscle and nipple costumes from Joel Schumacher's films for the Ozymandias costume.Collider.com "Exclusive Zack Snyder Video Interview Backstage at Saturn Awards" References Category:Armor